


But Nobody Came

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Undetale One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Frisk, DMAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, Established Relationship, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Orgasm Denial, Other, Polyamory, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Route, Threesome, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: Chara has fallen into a rut over a bad memory from their early adulthood. Frisk and Asriel, being the supportive partners they are, try to help Chara feel better by the best way they know how: hot chocolate cuddles and sex.





	But Nobody Came

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale turns one year old and what do I have to give? Sin, naturally. Anyways, this was also made for the Undertale Shipping Pride Month on Tumblr as day #15 was free ship day. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Credit to [FeralPhoenix's,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix) [DontLookItsFilthy's,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookitsfilthy/pseuds/dontlookitsfilthy) and [GrimofAnnwn's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimofAnnwn/pseuds/GrimofAnnwn) fics for inspiring several things within this fic.

_“W-why?” Chara asked, staring at the boss monsters with confusion, tears in their eyes. “Why are you all being so nice to me?”_

_“Because Chara,” Toriel started, walking over to the human and hugging them. “We love you.”_

_“And no matter what…” Asgore added, joining the hug_

_“We always will.” Asriel had finished._

_“We’re your family, no matter what happens.”_

…

… Bullshit.

It was Toriel who said the last line, and it was a lie. A cliche lie that ‘parents’ were required to tell their ‘children’ so they could feel wanted. A story to let them sleep at night peacefully, without the worry of them being alone. A false assurance that they would always feel safe.

Bull-fucking-shit.

It was of course this memory, one created all those years ago, before monsters and humans lived as equals, before the six humans souls were reaped, before they were disowned despite a lie they were told as a kid, that surfaced in the front of Chara’s mind right now. They were sitting in front of the bedroom window of their apartment, tear trails along their cheeks, their eyes dull and red, staring out at the stormy sky of Buffalo, New York. They didn't know why their mind wanted to remind them now of all times just how much of a joke they actually were to what they had considered their family, but it had definitely affected them. Not even the constant flashes of lighting or the loud bangs of thunder made them flinch as depressing emotions continued to spill out of them. It was bullshit.

It had been a nice day that day. Frisk had just won their most recent political debate by a landslide, and Asriel had been accepted into one of the best colleges in New York. With everyone in such a positive mood, the trio had decided now was the best time to make the big announcement.

“Mom, Dad?” Asriel called, getting the attention of the boss-monster parents. All of them were in the living room of the Dreemurr Mansion, Toriel reading a book and Asgore creating a present for Frisk. “Yes, my children?” Toriel responded.

“We have some… Some good news!” Asriel grabbed both the hands of his partners, both of whom had nervous but shining eyes. Even though they were all adults, Toriel still saw the children who had come from the Underground years ago. Frisk’s determined smile, Chara’s relieved smirk, and Asriel excited grin. Whatever they had to tell her was to be absolutely wonderful to top their recent news.

“Chara, would you like to tell them?” Asriel offered, as they had yet to have to say anything. Chara nodded, then looked back at both of their parents.

“Mom, dad… The three of us are getting married!”

Life had not been easy for any of them since that day, five years ago. They had hoped that their adoptive mother and father would be happy for them, glad that their ‘babies’ had finally grown up to mature adults and had found the right people for them. What they didn't hope for was to be nearly incinerated on the spot, anger and disgust seen within the usually kind and motherly eyes of the caprine monster. What they didn't hope for was the disapproval from their father for not only marrying two beings instead of just one, but that both of them had been considered their siblings at some point, disgracing the Dreemurr name with adoptive incest. What they didn't hope for was to be immediately kicked out and risked being left on the streets had not for Frisk being the human-monster ambassador, backed by Mettaton and MTT EntertainmentTM, and they already had a place for them to stay. It had been a very rough and emotional five years since then.

Chara should’ve been happy. They were legally married to their lovely spouses, they’ve been super successful on their Etsy store, selling their knitted and crocheted goods, and they’ve been mostly forgiven for their previous misdeeds to their friends and family. They should’ve been happy, so why didn’t they feel happy? Why did they still live a life where they constantly thought staying dead would’ve been better? Where they constantly feared of someone calling them out for their abnormalities? Where they weren’t even really loved by their ‘family?’

Whatever the reason, it had left Chara to be a sobbing, lonely mess that Asriel had found in the shared bedroom. Even though he knew that he should've been able to help them, he also knew that this wasn’t something he could fix. If he heard their sobs correctly, trying to comfort them would only remind them more of their ex-mother. This was something only Frisk could help with. Sharing a mind and body for a few days and several resets of said days, Frisk knew exactly how Chara functioned more than Asriel.

It was because of this that when Frisk got home from their meeting, they found a distressed-looking Asriel waiting for them at the door, his expression now mirrored in their face. He looked at them with his unique eyes whose irises changed color depending on his emotions. They were a faded indigo right now, which meant Asriel was currently feeling lost at the moment, not sure what to do and worried that he might make things worse. He gestured towards the bedroom, another flash of lightning highlighting Chara’s silhouette and making Asriel flinch. Taking his hand and interlocking their fingers into it, Frisk gave him a reassuring smile as they moved both of them into the room slowly.

Once the couple got to the middle of the room, Frisk let go of Asriel and continued walking, approaching Chara slowly. They moved into their line of sight, not wanting to startle them with their touch as it could lead to making their situation worse. Chara didn't move at first, but their tired eyes flicked over to Frisk briefly before returning to staring out the wet window, sniffling a bit.

“H-hey, Frisk.” They whispered. Frisk pursed their lips at Chara not facing them, so they decided to kneel down next to them. They lightly touched Chara’s chin and directed them to turn their head to face Frisk. They gave Chara a warm smile and pity filled eyes, then gave them a light but long kiss on their lips. Chara closed their eyes, sniffling as they felt the soft, warm lips of Frisk calm them. When they were finished, Chara rubbed off the bit of pink lipstick that had stuck on as Frisk stepped back and directed Chara to give them their attention.

 _It’s m- Toriel again, isn’t it?_ They signed. Chara just looked down, disappointed at themselves for crying over something that should seem so trivial now. Frisk gave them a reassuring pat on their shoulder. _Let’s go sit down._

Asriel, who had been watching the spectacle in awe, lead the way for the two humans back into the living room. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate.” He announced, heading to the kitchen and getting the beverages. Frisk finished leading Chara to the couch, directing them to lay down next to Frisk, their back pressed towards the couch and their front being obstructed by Frisk. Thankfully, the couch was big and deep enough for this to be done without either of them being uncomfortable, and there was still room for Asriel even as they laid down. The position did make it hard for Frisk to sign, but they did the best they could anyways.

 _Did she call while I was gone?_ They asked. Chara shook their head no, grasping the back of Frisk’s shirt as they sniffled quietly. _Did someone yell at you?_ Another no, Frisk was really confused and concerned as to what happened. There was only one other thing Frisk could think of, and they really hoped it wasn’t it. _Did you have another nightmare? Of that time?_ Chara remained still, their breathing shaking under their crying. Frisk grabbed onto them tightly, giving light pecks along their jawline and neck.

Asriel came back to the two of them, placing the warm beverages on the coffee table and taking a seat next to the heads of the two humans. “So… How are you all going to cuddle and not make a mess at the same time?” He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I… I think we can sit up now.” Chara whispered. “C-can you… Both hold me please?”

Frisk and Asriel exchanged smiles. They must’ve been doing something right if Chara was finally willing to actually give them a request like that, especially since Chara rarely ever wanted to be helped by one of them, let alone both. They positioned themselves accordingly, just the way they did whenever someone needed to be doubly held. Asriel leaned back into the couch, Frisk sat on his lap with their legs crossed, and Chara sat within them. Thankfully, Frisk had the foresight to grab the drinks before they got comfortable, and when Asriel wrapped his arms around the both of them, Frisk gave out each drink with their appropriate labels. Chara’s was dark chocolate, Frisk’s had a candy cane flavor, and Asriel’s was slightly bitter, almost like mocha coffee. With them finally situated, they all sipped their drinks silently for a while.

Chara had already begun to feel better. Their partners always had a positive effect on them, even if they were yelling for some reason or were really mad. They were never mad at Chara enough to yell at them, but they knew that some of the things they did annoyed them. Despite this, they were always so welcoming with Chara, even when they were first revived so many years ago. Even Frisk, who they had tried to convince to give them their soul to destroy humanity, had accepted them as family without hesitation. They loved Chara, and Chara knew it, but there was one question that Chara had always asked whenever they thought back about when they left their adoptive mother. They knew the answer, but hearing it said aloud was so much better than hearing it repeated in their head.

“Frisk, Asriel,” Chara started, breaking the silence in the room save for the continual rain from the now calm storm. “Why did you stay with me, even after what Toriel did?”

Asriel placed his chocolate down and took one of his paws to pet Chara’s head, trailing his claws through their hair and lightly scratching their scalp. “Well obviously because we love you.” He stated. “And even if our old relations are now broken, we have each other to start a new family. We might have lost the support from our parents yeah, but we’re adults now, we can handle ourselves.”

Frisk began nuzzling the side of Chara’s face. “Doesn’t mean you can’t act like a child sometimes.” They whispered, just barely loud enough for Asriel to hear. “And that’s ok.”

“It’s not your fault Chara. None of it was.” Asriel reassured.

Every time they asked, they got the same answer, and every time they heard it, they couldn’t help but just burst into tears again. They used to call Asriel a crybaby when they were kids, but as they got older, it seemed that something he did had begun to slowly unlock the emotions hidden within Chara. They were incredibly grateful, as even a depressed cry was welcomed. It made them feel alive, made them feel actual emotion, something both them and Asriel had been deprived of for technical years.

Frisk swallowed the last of their drink. Even with Chara’s love for chocolate, not even they could beat Frisk in a drinking contest of speed. Frisk’s mouth seemed way more adapted to the heat than either of their other two partners, giving them access to both of their hands as they placed the empty cup on the couch. Now that they could, Frisk gave another hug to Chara, massaging their back in light circles. Chara let out a little satisfied moan, closing their eyes as they felt Frisk’s nails lightly scratch them through their shirt, giving them goosebumps. Asriel eyed Frisk curiously, and Frisk returned it with a wink and a grin. Chara needed something to take their mind off of their ex-mother, and both of them knew exactly how.

Asriel’s eyes were now a devious magenta as he magically floated all three of their cups to the coffee table. Then, in one semi-majestic movement, Asriel lifted both of his partners into his arms as he stood up. Frisk let out a joyful laugh while Chara let out little yelps of surprise, followed by slow, nervous giggling. It wasn’t as easy to carry the two of them as Asriel hoped, but it wasn’t the first time he’d done it. With Chara’s arms giving his neck a death grip and Frisk’s wrapped around his arm, Asriel brought the both of them to the bedroom.

When they arrived, Asriel set Chara down on the bed, while he took Frisk to the center of the room in front of the bed. Chara was about to ask what the deal was, but Asriel just placed his finger on their lips.

“Hush,” He commanded lightly. “And just enjoy the show.”

Chara couldn’t help but shiver at his tone and the glow of his eyes. If it weren’t for his eyes being that magenta whenever he did something sexy, Chara probably wouldn’t have gotten aroused every time they saw the color. However, right now was the perfect time to do so, as Chara could feel their pants get a little tight. Asriel stepped back to be level with Frisk, and once they both checked to make sure Chara was watching, they turned to each other, and Asriel leaned down to give Frisk a deep kiss.

As they got into, they began frenching a little bit, allowing their tongues to be in view of Chara, who was watching with their eyes wide and excited. Subconsciously, their hand trailed down to their crotch, lightly massaging their hardening cock through their pants. Asriel broke the kiss and began nibbling at Frisk’s jaw and neck, a low moan escaping them. In return, Frisk began to slowly unbutton Asriel’s shirt, each one making an audible click that made Chara twitch. Once all the buttons were undone, Frisk slowly peeled it off of Asriel, revealing his furry and somewhat muscular, somewhat pudgy torso. In return, Asriel stopped assaulting Frisk’s shoulder and carefully brought their sweater up over their head, Frisk’s slim, naturally tanned figure now uncovered.

This time Frisk decided to give Asriel’s neck some attention, nipping at the muscles under the fur as they gave his shaft a little grope. Asriel let out an appreciative hum as Frisk began unhooking his belt, slowly taking his pants off until they let gravity do the rest. Asriel did the same, and soon both of them were just in their boxers, both of their arousals shown via the tents pitched. Coincidentally, Frisk was wearing Chara’s favorite pair of boxers to see them in, which was the pair they personally made covered in a rainbow of hearts on a white background.

Asriel and Frisk broke apart for a moment to look at each other, lust and love shone in both of their eyes, trapping them in a bit of a trance. The trance was broken as another loud roar of thunder clapped, and a small shriek occurred in the direction of the bed. Frisk and Asriel both looked at a blushing Chara, laying on their back, their bulge being shown proudly, and they laughed at their adorable partner.

“You know,” Frisk rasped. “It’s not fair if only we strip. This is for Chara after all.”

Asriel grinned and slowly approached Chara. To anyone else, the expression Asriel had would’ve looked predatory, like he was about to eat Chara like a big, bad boss monster. However to Chara, the look made butterflies flutter in their stomach as he lowered himself onto the bed, crawling on top of Chara and slowly licking their chin before landing his lips onto theirs. Chara moaned into it, their hands grasping the sheets hard enough to make their pale knuckles even whiter.

Asriel broke the kiss as Frisk approached, and together in one swift movement and before Chara could react, they grasped both of Chara’s clothes and took them straight off, leaving them in their plain, green boxers. Asriel trailed a paw over their hard cock, a patch of pre at the top, while Frisk circled their fingers around their chest, playing with Chara’s nipples a bit as they moaned loudly. Chara always was the louder of the two, feeling at total ease and having a lack of care whenever their partners got them like this.

“So Chara…” Asriel drawled out. “Have anything specific you want to try?”

“T-to be h-honest,” Chara gasped, barely able to talk. “I c-couldn’t ca-” They let out a moan as Frisk now began mouthing their nipple. “Couldn’t c-care less. M-make me p-pass out from pleasure o-or something.”

“I think we can do that.” Asriel commented. “But first, safeword?”

That had almost slipped Chara’s mind. Leave it to Az to always worry about his partners’ safety and comfort. Luckily, they already had one prepared. “CD.” They offered.

“Sounds good.” Asriel confirmed, moving the paw massaging Chara down into their boxers, grabbing at their length and slowly stroking it. Chara’s breathing hitched and their body shivered as Asriel peeled away the protective clothing. Now with all three of them naked, Asriel did what he did the best out of the three of them and lowered his face onto Chara’s throbbing dick, giving its head a small kiss before he began to suckle it. Frisk in the meantime muffled Chara’s gasps and whines as they kissed them, Chara’s hands gripping the bedsheets to death while Frisk’s kept trailing around Chara’s chest.

Asriel then dove down on Chara’s cock, taking its entire length in his maw as his nose hit their pubic hairs, the head just barely tickling his throat. With this new vantage point, Asriel carefully and skillfully brought his tongue out to lick Chara’s balls a bit, a long whine drawn out from them and put into Frisk’s mouth. Chara brought one of their hands to the back of Asriel’s head, scratching him just under his horn as he slowly began bobbing his head. Using body manipulative magic, he coiled his tongue around Chara’s cock, licking all parts of it at once and sending heavy jolts of pleasure up Chara’s spine.

The pressure within Chara was already beginning to build up and they felt a little confused. They requested for a mindblowing orgasm, but what they were experiencing right now just felt like a normal vanilla session. They wanted to ask what was going on, but all they could manage at the moment was a moan, as they felt the heat and pressure finally reach a breaking point and…

Nothing.

Chara felt the insane pressure of their orgasm right at the edge, but they received no release. They look at Asriel desperately, who looked back up slightly smirking and peeled his maw away from their crotch. Frisk also gave him a look of confusion. Clearing his throat, Asriel explained.

“Just a bit of anti-cum magic.” He said. “You did want an orgasm that would make you pass out.”

Oh.

There was part of Chara that wanted to protest, the constant edging feeling like torture, but there was another, much louder, more masochistic part of Chara that said it was going to be hella fun. Asriel brought his finger to their chin, making them look at him straight in the eyes.

“If you want release, either you wait until me and Frisk do…” Asriel started.

“ … Or you’re going to have to beg for it.” Frisk whispered in their ear, planting a small kiss on Chara’s earlobe that made them shudder. Given up on protesting, Chara just laid back, panting heavily before speaking.

“Do… Do as you please then… But I ain’t begging.” They somehow still managed to give one of their devious smiles, and Frisk and Asriel silently snickered at their confidence.

“Well, we shouldn’t let them recover then, should we?” Frisk offered.

“Nope.” Asriel agreed. Now that they got Chara’s permission to do as they pleased, Asriel and Frisk knew exactly what they had planned for them. Frisk carrying one half of them and Asriel the other, the two flipped Chara around onto their stomach. Getting the idea, Chara got up on wobbly hands and knees, their back curved and their ass hanging in the air, shaking it a little in Frisk’s direction, their cheeks on display and their dick swinging, making Frisk swallow a bit and their untouched cock pulse.

Noticing the shaking of their arms, Asriel quickly snapped his fingers to give Chara the energy to kneel still. The magic itself was arousing, filling Chara’s body with a quick spark of pleasure that made them almost break again with a loud moan had it not been for Asriel’s barrier. Frisk grabbed one of their bottles of lube from the nightstand and poured a good coating of it onto their erection. They then dipped their fingers into it, which then took a dive into Chara’s ass, the sensation eliciting another orgasm-like moan from Chara. ‘CD’ was close to reaching their mouth, the lack of release becoming somewhat painful now, but it only turned them on more. They also couldn’t release any sound but another groan and whimper as Frisk pushed themselves into Chara.

With Frisk in place and the both of them adjusted to comfort, Asriel crawled up, his cock at face level with Chara. “Now that you’re comfortable,” He said. “How about you return the favor?”

Both of them knew that Chara wouldn’t be able to hold themselves up on one hand, so Asriel slowly thrusted towards their open mouth. They were unable to take the entirety of it, but it was enough to elicit a satisfied hum from Asriel. Everyone finally in position, the three of them began creating a steady rhythm of Frisk sliding in, Asriel sliding out, and vice versa.

Chara could barely feel any of the familiar sensations of being double-teamed by their partners, their body still wrapped within its orgasm-edging prison. Each thrust felt like they were cumming, each movement made their body jolt, and each whine they made was almost exactly mirrored by their partners. They wish they could get a picture of how they looked right now, as despite the lack of narcism, seeing them like this would definitely make them admire their body more. Not only their own, but their partners’, and just see exactly who Frisk and Asriel were on the outside. Of course, they’ve seen that plenty of times before, and everytime Chara was amazed at just how lucky they had been to have been legally married to their two best friends. Had it not been for the double dicks in their body, Chara might’ve actually cried at the thought.

Another wave of pleasure brought Chara out of their musings, followed by rather loud twin yells from both Asriel and Frisk. Chara could feel pulsing from both ends, and only moments later, they tasted and felt the warm, gooey cum of their lovers fill them up. But in a split second, that feeling stopped and was instead replaced with what felt like an implosion, their whole body jerking, their hips thrusting forward hard into the bed as they finally got the released they wanted. They felt like they were in bliss, every nerve covering their body electrified, the ones in their crotch amplified as they released a torrent of off-white semen onto the bed below. It felt like they were practically pissing cum, being the best orgasm they have ever had. They swallowed the last of Asriel’s own fluid before their limbs finally gave in, landing with an awkward squelch in the pool underneath them. Feeling spent and warm, Chara passed out with a satisfied grin.

“Sleep well, sweet prince.” Frisk whispered.

\---

“Y’know, maybe we should’ve thought ahead about this.”

…

“Hey, you had just as much opportunity to get a towel or bowl or whatever to prevent them from absolutely soaking the blanket.”

…

“Yeah ok maybe I did go a bit overboard with doubling their production, but how else was I supposed to give them a mind-blowing orgasm?”

…

“We’ve tried that before, remember? It wouldn't have worked.”

… 

“Magic with _this_ blanket? Frisk, this was Chara’s first quilt. I may be able to drag a thread through a needle with the most precise use of telekinetic magic, but trying to clean a blanket like this, I could very easily accidentally set it on fire.”

…

“Yeah, fine I’ll do it. I’ll go get dinner while I'm out as well. You make sure they’re clean and safe, alright?”

…

“Love you too Frisky,”

\---

The first thing Chara noticed was the taste in their mouth. It was one of their three favorite tastes, not quite as good as chocolate, but just barely trailing behind. It tasted like Asriel’s musk, making them smile as they smacked their lips slowly and lifted their eyelids. Their vision was blurry at first, so they brought their hand to their face and rubbed them, groaning as they felt the weird, pleasurable, and indescribable feeling of doing so. When they were done, they felt something warm touch their hand, and one head turn up revealed that they were actually lying in Frisk’s lap. Frisk looked down at them with a silly grin.

 _Good evening._ They greeted.

 _R-right back at you._ Chara returned, Frisk smiling at their use of sign.

_How are you feeling?_

_A little numb. How long was I out?_

_Surprisingly, only about an hour and a half._

_Was probably the chocolate._

Frisk let out a breathy giggle. They reached out to the coffee table, picking up the cup of water that was on it and bringing it to Chara’s lips, helping them drink its entirety. It wasn’t until the water hit their mouth that they realized how thirsty they were, and they were thankful for Frisk’s consideration. Afterwards, Chara opted to just stay within Frisk’s embrace, though now leaning against them instead of laying down, now able to talk about earlier.

 _Did you enjoy the sex?_ Frisk asked, genuinely concerned about going too far.

“Yeah, it was great.” Chara responded. “Just what I needed. I-I’m sorry for dragging you and Asriel into this.” Chara looked away, feeling a little shameful.

_Chara, we’ve told you before that you don’t need to be sorry about stuff like that._

“I know, I know… It’s just, I guess I just feel better saying it. Like it’s confirmation to myself more than me actually apologizing to you. I don’t know, it’s weird.”

_No, it sounds normal to me. At least, by your standards._

“The hell’s that supposed to mean.” Chara stared Frisk hard into the eyes, a fake pout on their face. Frisk looked over to them with another grin, before taking the opportunity to kiss Chara on their lips.

_It means that I love it because it’s so you._

“I’m pretty sure that made less sense than what I said.”

_I suppose._

“By the way, where’s Azzy?”

_He’s either downstairs cleaning the blanket you shamefully defiled, or out grabbing dinner. We decided on your favorite._

“Dairy queen?”

_Yes._

Chara sighed happily, leaning further into Frisk. “God I fucking love you guys.”

Frisk smiled, wrapping their arms around Chara. Something was bugging them though, so they got got Chara’s attention again as they moved their hands.

 _Hey Chara,_ They started. _You ever regret falling in love with us?_

The smile on Chara’s face faded, as they looked down. “I… No, of course not.” They answered. “I mean, yeah it sucks that Toriel disowned the three of us, but… That’s not any of our faults. I-I still don’t understand what the fuck her issue is, but I can’t let it bother me forever. Not everyone is going to like the decisions you make, but sometimes you’re going to have to indulge in yourself to keep yourself from spiraling out of control.” They looked up and Frisk, directing their next comment to them. “You can’t keep risking your happiness to keep everyone happy.”

Frisk knew exactly what they meant. When they first started their ambassadorship, they did whatever they could to make monsters and humans both happy, but it costed a ton of their energy and vigor. Chara couldn’t count the number of times they themselves could feel the pressure as they resided in Frisk, unlike usually where any feelings they got from Frisk were muted and barely discernable. It taught both of them a valuable lesson, one they were glad to share with Asriel and each other.

Speak of the goat, Asriel with his impeccable timing came right through the door, fried food smell filling the apartment. As he walked into the dining room, he caught a glimpse of the humans cuddling and smirked. “I see someone’s awake.” He commented.

“I see you got the goods.” Chara replied. “What did they have this month?”

“Broccoli and butter. I swear, they’re running out of ideas.”

“You got one didn’t you?”

“ … Yeah.”

Frisk and Chara both chuckled, lifting themselves off the couch. As Frisk began unpacking the food, Chara went to Asriel and gave him a giant hug. “Thank you, for everything.”

Asriel kissed Chara’s head, hugging them back and staring at them with shining green eyes, eyes of subtle but pure joy. “Anything for you Chara. Now, let’s talk later. I really want to see how bad this shake is.”

Chara gave a kind smile, one they rarely gave as they took one last look at both their partners.

 _No_ , They announced in their head. _No regrets. Fuck what she said, I’m happier here._

**END**


End file.
